<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Shadows by DreamyNightStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726276">Chasing Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyNightStar/pseuds/DreamyNightStar'>DreamyNightStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Male Friendship, Psycho brother, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyNightStar/pseuds/DreamyNightStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The conflict between brothers where Ren stuck trying to resolve their relationship.  He didn’t realize it but his behavior absent-mindedly changes the twin’s perception.</p><p>'If I fell nii-san, would you catch me as you did with Ren?'  The playful smile in Kanata's eyes didn't leave his facade.  He cares for Haruka's attention.  Mad and bewildered, Haruka did nothing but gave him the deathly glare.  His younger brother had gone too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Haruka &amp; Nijo Kanata, Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this because there is an interaction between Haruka and Ren in AAside comic strips.  I think they look really adorable in there so I have to make their friendship a go. yeayy</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Haruka meet Ren for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Encounter</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The volume of the headphone has set on at almost high volume.  Nijo Haruka put the headphone on to sync with his phone and shuffle play the song.  He voluntarily moves his finger to the sound of the beat at his side.  The kid that passes by looks at him curiously as he didn’t realize the music could actually be heard amiss of the crowd.  The sounds are quite loud to ignore.  He should get a better headphone to filter the sound or lower the volume but he chooses not to.</p><p>Its already past noon and Haruka decided to leave home and take a walk to the game center.  He was careful to not leave any trace of him leaving the house so Kanata stops trailing along.  He is aware that his brother is a pro stalker but too numb to care over trivial matters anymore.  It was a miracle that Kanata didn’t realize him leaving the house today.  The Rock Fes is just around the corner, he might as well busy with the preparation.</p><p>Haruka made a beeline to the roleplaying game section when he entered the store.  As his eyes read the list from his right to left, he focused solely on one thing. His eyes twinkled when he found what he looks for and grab it immediately. A limited-edition series of the game and he was lucky enough to grasp on the last piece that displays there.</p><p>On the way to a small pagoda near the park, he managed to stop by the Konbini store.  Buying himself a couple of sandwiches.  The small pagoda could fit for four people but the place rarely been occupied with anyone aside from him.  Probably because of its eerie and old look that has been abandon for years.  Half of the day is still waiting for him.  And he wanted nothing more but to rest there and enjoy playing his new game.</p>
<hr/><p>A sudden tap on his left shoulder making Haruka stiffen a little.  The person behind his back pulls him to the side gently and he instantly locked eyes to him.</p><p>‘oh…’  Haruka said his mouth barely open up but one could easily make out the sound of relief came out from it.  He suddenly feels silly for getting a bit jumpy at the newcomer.</p><p>‘You’re the guitarist from Epsilon Phi, right? The vocalist aaa...Nijo Haruka?’</p><p>“<em>The person seems gullible</em>”, Kanata thought.  He can’t hear what exactly he said as he still got his headphone on.  He sighed briefly and pulls down the headphone letting it rest on his neck.</p><p>‘You’re Nanahoshi Ren from Argonavis.’ He pointed out who Ren is entirely setting aside the fact that he didn’t hear what Ren said to him before.  He doesn’t care that much but continued introducing himself. ‘Nijo Haruka, vocalist and guitarist of Epsilon Phi, nice to meet you.’  he bows slightly.  It’s just a gesture out of politeness.  Nothing more, nothing less.  They have seen each other a few times backstage so it’s natural to know each other names at least.  Ren nodded as well at the interchange of greeting.</p><p>‘What a coincidence to meet you here Haruka.  May I sit beside you?  It’s okay if you didn’t want to.’</p><p>Haruka just nodded in approval.  He only did so to get rid of Ren.  People usually find him boring when he didn’t utter many words so he thought Ren would act the same.  It’s unnecessary but he didn’t entirely irk at Ren presence.</p><p>‘College life is hard!  God, please let me graduate with ease!.’  Ren whined shouting his heart out as soon as he took a seat next to Haruka.  The broken tranquillity let Haruka regret saying he didn’t mind Ren there.  This person not just gullible, but also loud as well, too bright, the kind of similarity remind him of his brother.  Why does he have to pop up in his mind out of all people?  It could and should be Shu instead.  He shook his head at the idea.  <em>“This shall pass</em>” he try soothed his annoyance.</p><p>‘Aren’t you a first-year college student?’</p><p>‘uhn.’  Ren nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>‘It’s too early to say you’re stressing out.  Anyway nii-san, it’s not too late to drop out now.’</p><p>‘Drop out?? That’ll be the end of me if my parent knows.’</p><p>Haruka looks sideways and rolled his eyes wanted badly to retort at his words.  He doesn’t want to be chatty but Ren actually makes him act otherwise.</p><p>‘What did you usually do?’</p><p>Haruka shrugged.  ‘Just chillin’.’</p><p>‘I have to admit this place is a nice hideout.  You must be a casual visitor here?’</p><p>Haruka nodded taking out the sandwiches from the wrapper and took a bite.  He got two but he doesn’t feel like sharing yet so he let the other one in his bag.</p><p>‘I bought a brunch too.  Here.’</p><p>Haruka shook his head but Ren still put the Onigiri in his hand.</p><p>‘I didn’t eat that much when I was at your age.  You could say I feel a bit regret about it.  Maybe that’s what makes me smaller in build and height.’  He laughed. ‘My mom said I’m lack of nutrient and food should be shared with others.  Here, just take them.  It tastes better when sharing.  Don’t worry, it’s on my treat.’</p><p>He looks at the food in his hand while his mind lingered to the sandwiches in his bag. ‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘How’s school?’  Ren asked.  He had to spit Haruka with countless of questions where he only nodded or shrugged as a response.</p><p>Overwhelmed by Ren’s energy, Haruka blurted out the words from his mouth without thinking. ‘You’re nosy…’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>The feeling to insult Ren is growing inside him.  But he doesn’t want to stop that low like what Kanata did to him.  Kanata his twin is seen as rude in his eyes.  Doesn’t really respect the elderly but then again Ren is not that old.  He frowned slightly of his mishap in trying to be witty in front of Ren.</p><p>For some reason hating on Ren's bright personality seems wrong.  He did nothing but nice.  But he just couldn’t ignore the optimism in him.  It might rub on him.  Surely it is possible for him to be like Ren when the time comes.  Maybe it will happen if he is in another universe where he doesn’t have to be competing with his twin.</p><p>‘What are you doing here nii-san?’</p><p>‘I often come here to take a breather.’</p><p>‘Oh…’  “<em>Looks like I have to find another place to hide then</em>.” said the small voice inside Haruka’s mind.  He just shrugged it off and took out the game in his bag.  Ren will get tired soon and leave he thought.</p><p>‘Wait you’re playing this game too?  That’s cool!  I always love this character.’  Ren said peeking at the game that Haruka playing.</p><p>‘Sometimes.’</p><p>‘Let’s add each other.  Wait, Woah, how did you get that armor?  That’s a super rare item.  I don’t think I can catch up to your character.  It’s too cool!  Can I call you sempai in the game Haruka?’</p><p>‘I rather not.’ he muttered in reply.  His cheeks have become slightly warm by the attention Ren gave.  His head feels light by the sight of Ren compliment.</p><p>‘Aww but you’re way better than me in this game. Teach me Haruka.  Does this one act as a defender or just a buffer for the opponent team?’</p><p>There’s something about Ren's personality that makes him feel easy around him.  Haruka shuddered at the thought but it quickly brushes away when Ren looks at him with that broad, easy smile of his.  His smile was warmth.  The sincerity in it could be seen clearly.</p><p>‘Haruka?’</p><p>He smiled a little in reply.  ‘sure.  I got sandwiches inside my bag.  Feel free to take them.’</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not a sin to be nice for a while right?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ren and Haruka~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminiscence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some memory just cut too deep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strumming of guitar being play fills the empty night.  The person had his hair tied up and stop the music to take a break after hours of practice.  The guitar in his hand was placed neatly in its case.  Then he slumped into the bed with a loud sighed leaving his mouth.  He stretched out his hand in front of him, feeling numb with the practices he took for a perfect sound.  If he can’t get it right, he can’t boast about it to his brother.</p><p>He turned his look to his desk where a picture of him and his brother is in the same frame together.  Nijo Kanata, the younger twin had his eyes trained on his brother since their childhood days.  Sadly, Haruka and he did not reach the same level of understanding.  They grew apart a lot.  The number of days he didn’t reach out has become countless of hatred grown to Haruka grudge.  Kanata refused to let the past get him.  He believes that he has done the right thing.  He got up from his bed and took his phone beside the photo.  Scrolling over his social media platform, looking aimlessly of silly videos and dull news to distract him.</p><p>When nothing could ping his interest, he took his feet outside the balcony.  Feeling the cold air hitting him.  He looked up to his phone and search for nii-san name, his brother Kanata. He knows Haruka didn’t bother to text or pick up his call but he usually did when it involves the band member schedules. The Rock Fes just a week from now and nothing’s more important than that. Haruka will never refuse him when it involves the band.  It amazes him how joining a band could actually still glued them together even though their sibling relationship seems impossible to repair.</p><p>By the waiting of five beeps and five missed calls, Haruka did not answer it.  Kanata decided to send him a text instead of stating about the practice and how he needs him there to help him.  He waited for minutes more while his eyes darted to the vast dark scenery of the sky.  There were only little stars hanging over it.  It might be raining soon.  A night like this reminds him of the past.  The past where he tries to forget.  The past that change their bond as brother forever.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>            ‘Nii-san wait for me.’</p>
  <p>            ‘Run faster Kanata’</p>
  <p>            ‘But I’m tired.</p>
  <p>            ‘Get on my back.’</p>
</blockquote><p>Indeed it feels like blood is thicker than water at that time.  They are inseparable twins.  Kanata rested his head on his hand, trying to remember when the exact time they begin to fall apart.  It’s an in-school field trip or was it during summer vacation, Kanata did not make out the exact time but he remembers the look and the pain of the tragedy perfectly.  Things change a lot since their childhood days where the role of big brother takes in different turns.  Kanata had taken care of Haruka a lot more than he did.  The well rounded well at everything, Haruka was like a puppet attach to many strings.  He forgot that every move he takes has its consequences.  People are always watching over them with expectation and judging eyes.  The finest twin will get a better place in the eye of the public.  While the latter have to live in mockery from the expectation of others. <em>“Twins are a lucky pair,</em>” they said.  It more likes a curse to Kanata.  If only the world been fair to both of them.</p><p>The drizzling sound of rain tampering on the rooftop broke down the silent night. Haruka still not home yet.  Rain, the exact same weather where they bicker over the stupid little friend of Haruka.  Friend of Haruka was a sly fox in a sheep costume.  Cunning enough to deceive his brother who was in need of a companion.  They used Haruka for their own benefit since he is a genius in almost everything.  From schoolwork, sport and music he could nail it just fine.  It was different for Kanata, he has to work twice harder to get recognition on something he loves to do.  But since the incident, Haruka has become someone else, aloof, and prefer isolation.  While Kanata took credit for the situation by making himself famous.  To keep the rumor die.  To tell that he won’t give up and shutting off people from coming close to his brother anymore.  He wanted to keep Haruka on his own.  He would do anything to protect his brother.  Even if it means to make Haruka hate him in the end.  A small sighed escape Haruka mouth.  He held out his hand and feels the drizzling of rain wash over his palm.  His mind started to play out the scene of their argument.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>‘What did you just do?’ said Haruka.</p>
  <p>‘I didn’t do anything.  He pushes me first.’</p>
  <p>‘Push you? Or you started off the fight?’</p>
  <p>‘You don’t believe me?’  Kanata still remembers the sound of his voice at that time.  Hollow, void, and hurt by his brother's confession.  ‘I’m your brother Haruka.  I won’t hurt you.’</p>
  <p>‘No brother of mine was stupid enough to do that to a harmless friend.’</p>
</blockquote><p>“Harmless friend…” Kanata scowled.  He stares to a distant point, mind still reminiscing the past.  It was during the school trip, yes, he remembers it vividly now.  The smell of blood could be distinguished clearly followed by the shout of Haruka's voice and blearing of the ambulance.  The murmuring voices inside Kanata head blinding him from thinking straight.  He took a step back from the veranda and took a seat near the sliding door.  His eyes staring to the sky, silently pray that the voices will go away. The flash image of their last fight still replaying in his head as he tries to take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kanata scoffed bewildered and fumed by his brother's statement.  ‘Friend like him didn’t deserve your brother.  He is a poser!  He wanted to take me away from me.  Are you blind?’</p>
  <p>‘Do you realize what you have done? That person almost dies because of you.  And I have to take the blame for it.’</p>
  <p>‘What? Nii-san.  What do you mean…?  You’re good at everything-‘</p>
  <p>‘It’s because you always have to have everything YOUR way.  What about me?  You’re nothing but a selfish little brother.  Do you think I’m happy by what you did?  Why it is always have to be you?  What the use of my existence if I keep getting all the comparison and snicker from the elderly?’  Kanata stopped for a moment his eyes cast downward before meeting Haruka's gaze again with his voice wavering a little.  ‘Why can’t you see I’m unhappy Kanata.  And now you’re trying to take away the only friend I have.’</p>
  <p>‘I help you with everything nii-san. He is using you.  Stop defending someone using you.’</p>
  <p>‘I don’t need your help!’</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>A sudden knock on the front door stopping the memories from flooding Kanata's mind of the past incident.  Someone is at the door.  It must be Haruka, Kanata thought.  He gets out of his room immediately to greet his brother.  As soon as he got to the front door, he met the poker that turns into frustration when he saw Kanata.  The signature look of his was clear enough that he find Kanata's wellbeing bothersome.  Kanata's eyes dropped to the umbrella in Haruka's hand.  The teal color umbrella was not in the possession of Haruka belonging.  Someone must have given it to him since there is a keychain on the umbrella holder.  Haruka didn’t seem like he cares if he were caught having a friend which feels odd for Kanata.</p><p>Kanata smiled at him willing for him to smile back. ‘Haruka, where have you been?’</p><p>‘None of your business.’ There was irritation in Haruka's voice.  He let himself in the house, took off his shoes, and walk pass Kanata.  Like he was an invisible figure that didn’t deserve his attention.  Kanata began to follow him trying to make his presence known to his brother.</p><p>‘You’ve been neglecting my calls and text of course it is my business to worry about.  You could get kidnapped or robbed nii-san.  Walking alone outside is not a good picture for a good looking boy like you.’  He always tries to be witty or funny to crack Haruka's hard façade.</p><p>‘I got stuck in the heavy rain.’</p><p>‘and?’</p><p>‘I’m tired.  I don’t have time for practice.  We’ll do it tomorrow.’</p><p>They are now standing in front of Haruka's room where he opened the door to get in.  Kanata right behind his back then the door shut right on his face. It startled Kanata from where he was standing.  He could get hit by the door.  Kanata still had the cheery look on his face and voice calling out to his brother.  ‘I’ll see you tomorrow morning nii-san.’</p><p>There’s no answer on the other side of the door.  He used to Haruka giving him the cold shoulder but still, it stings a little.  Ignorance could tether his level of patience.  He took a step back from the door and slowly took his leave to his room.  The smile on his lips turned into a thin line.  There was uneasy feeling rested on his heart of Haruka whereabouts.  It was odd enough of him to come home late and the calls he didn’t pick sum up the suspicion he had.  Haruka is seeing someone.  And Kanata won’t let that relationship last.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll found out who you’re seeing brother.  I’ll let that person stay away from you.  Let’s not forget what happened last time.  I won’t lose you again to another person."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Party Planner, Player and Preparation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It looks like one of Epsilon Phi members, Shu also notices the slight change in Haruka's behavior.  He feels like he needed to inform Kanata about Haruka who was really close with Ren.  He just wanted to see the reaction of the twins and Ren personally if they get caught.  In order for Shu to create the drama, he needed a plan and a party who willing to join his charade.  Lucky enough for him as he got Reiji and Tadaomi to fills the spot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fun writing about epsilon phi boys.  I hope you enjoy it too. :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hey, Reiji.’ Said the small boy, Ujigawa Shu that was seating beside Reiji on the couch.  It was only them in the studio that hour.  The other members haven’t arrived yet for practice.  There must be something interesting inside Shu’s mind that calls him out when he was busy playing his game.  Reiji turned to look at Shu whose eyes were glued to the game in his Nintendo switch.</p><p>Shu could feel Reiji eyes on him and tilted his head a little. ‘I’ve seen a slight difference in Haruka lately. His cold demeanor is a bit off.  ‘Don’t cha think it’s odd?’</p><p>Reiji who found the concern in Shu's voice find the issues were not something to worry about.  He averted his attention back at the magazine in his hand then reply nonchalantly.  ‘The odds might just merely his bad and good days.</p><p>The sound from the game console stop in Shu's hands had put into pause mode.  He turns to Reiji drawing closer a bit making Reji turn to look back at him.  ‘Reiji-san~ , that’s not how Haruka mind ticking.’</p><p>‘Enlighten me.’  Reiji dared to raise one eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘It’s like a time bomb. His annoyance over tiny issues always leads him to isolation. But not the other day. ‘</p><p>‘What’s up with the other day? Don’t tell me you’re stalking Haruka. Is stalking Haruka your new hobby now? I don’t think that’ll be good if Kanata knows.’</p><p>Annoyance got into Shu's nerves at Reji assumption.  He cut his words before he could vent further.-‘I saw him with Ren. Smiling.’</p><p>Reiji stopped for a second, collecting his thought at the name.  Ren?  Nanahoshi Ren?  The vocalist of Argonavis.  Ren looks like a nice kid, it possible for Haruka to get affected by his personality.  But Haruka smiling?  That’s a rare sight.  The boy rarely had a smile on his face.  ‘You’re delusional.’</p><p>‘Now I gotcha in my vicinity am I? Said Shu tauntingly, didn’t want to give up on the topic.  ‘Like I said time bomb.  Tick... tick... tick...’ his pointed finger moving along to his words, left and right, left and right.  ’It’s knocking on the door of my curiosity. It’s time to get the alpha male, our Kanata out’</p><p>‘What are you going to do about it?’</p><p>Shu laughed. The sound of it is like a musical to the ear, childlike, and crisp of hysteria. ‘Reiji-san~ That’s what makes you likable to me. You know exactly what I had in mind. We’re gonna play some games. By making Kanata notice them.  Besides I want to see their reaction.’</p><p>‘And how are we supposed to get in between them?’</p><p>‘It’s obvious. With a plan dummy.’</p><p>‘Who’s planning..?’ Reiji could make out where this will end up.</p><p>‘You of course. I ain’t gonna rack my brain over this tacky business.’</p><p>‘If it’s tacky we shouldn’t tag along.’</p><p>‘Nuh-uh. A plan Reiji san. You’ll do it for me.’</p><p>If Reiji disapproved with Shu he didn’t show it. He was quite comfortable that Shu relies on him. It gave him an authority feeling over Shu as a confidante.</p><p>‘... give me a minute...’ a frowned appear on his forehead. The plan must be well prepared. It’s too risky. Everyone knows the twins are a no pass to simple play. They’ll get caught up if they didn’t plan the silly game properly.  Renji sighed and took in a slow breath ‘Actually a couple of hours might suffice-‘</p><p>‘I’ll give cha’ a whole day. We’re on the move tomorrow you got me?’</p><p>‘Not tomorrow. You got tutoring you need to attend.’</p><p>‘Cancel them.’ Reiji just gave him the knowing look. The whistling came out from Shu was obnoxious.  He felt like lecturing at Shu.  Shu who noticed Reiji irk face finally confides. ‘Fine not tomorrow.  The day after tomorrow then.’</p><p>‘It called Overmorrow, Shu.’</p><p>Shu stuck his tongue out in response. ‘I’m not here to learn some catchy phrase.  Now, start thinking of a plan.  We’re going to get em’.’</p><p>‘Just a reminder, we’re not chasing over a Pokemon.  I only agree to do this because he is our band member.’</p><p>‘Of course.  The twins are our band members.  I care about them just as you are.  That’s why I got you Reiji san.  To figure out the plan.’</p><p>Reiji just sighed in resignation.  There’s nothing to worry about if they can’t get caught by the twins.  Others wouldn’t know about them so there’s nothing to lose.  Just the adrenaline of rush in Shu might give them away.  And Shu knows how to act accordingly.  He got both the devil and the angel side of him anyway.  Reiji had the briefest thought that it will be a harmless plan to let Kanata knows that Haruka is being friendly with Ren.   </p><p>‘This will be fun.’ Shu let his finger drumming on his laps fully anticipating the plan Reiji would do for the Twins and Ren.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a two-person sit by the veranda with tea accompanied their chat.  The autumn breeze making both of their hair fluttered a little.  Tadaomi pulled back a few strands of hair that lay on the side of his eyes and tuck it behind his ear while listening attentively to Reiji words.  Reiji had called to recruit him to join the plan they’re about to do for the twin and Ren.</p><p>‘That’s sounds interesting. Count me in.’ said Tadaomi with his hand clasped around the teacup holder. He took a sip of his drink and smile at Reiji's immobile face.</p><p>‘Are you sure, once you’re in, there’s no way out.’ Reiji merely points out if the plan didn’t work out and they got caught by the twins they’ll be screw by Haruka. Haruka will hate it if he knows his band member meddled in his brotherly affair.</p><p>A small smile made its way to Tadaomi's lips.  ‘That’s what the fun I’m signing up for Reiji.’</p><p>‘Glad I get to put you in our shipwreck. Be there afternoon. Give me a call when you arrived.’</p><p>‘Cool. Uhm Reiji, can I ask something?'</p><p> </p><p>Reiji gave him the look with his eyebrows shot up a little in response.  Tadaomi is an observant person he might see the defects in his planned and it picks his interest in what store in Tadaomi mind at the moment.</p><p>Tadaomi looks sideways before meeting Reiji's eyes again. ‘What’s elated? His voice is indifferent which makes the question seem like there’s no harm in it.  Truthfully it means a lot to Tadaomi and Reiji knows it well too.  Tadaomi is incapable of deciphering emotions that well and he always tries to find some answer to these flaws.</p><p>‘Elated-Extreme happiness. What’s up with it?. ‘Reiji let his previous thought die down and feel a bit relief.  There are no critics from Tadaomi.  That most likely means the plan is okay since he didn’t critics on it.</p><p>Tadaomi put his cup down, fully gave his attention to Reiji.  ‘I stumble upon them in a crime novel. The murderer confesses that he feels a certain of elation seep into his vein when he cut someone. Is that how elated really feels like? When you do something you enjoy you’ll love them?’</p><p>‘I rather say your observation on elated is pretty horrid. But yes that’s how extreme happiness is in a sicko mind which is not normal.’</p><p>‘Interesting.  Should I give it a try?’</p><p>Reiji gave him a distraught look and it made Tadaomi chuckled at the sight.  ‘Rest assure Reiji, I’ll not be a murderer.  It just a thought.  That just an extreme way to feel “extreme happiness”.  Maybe I should ask Shu, he seems to find happiness easily in other distress.’</p><p>‘Shu definition of elation might not be a good example.</p><p>‘Then what about Reiji opinions?’</p><p>Reiji thinks about for a while before finally spoke.  ‘Happiness is when you do the things you love or be with people you care about.’</p><p>Tadaomi hummed drowning deep in his thoughts about what Reiji said. Like observing people? Or performing? Can that be considered as elation? But it feels more like a hobby sometimes.  He joined the band to understand emotion better but the members of Epsilon Phi all have a different quirk in interest. He still couldn’t grasp the meaning of feelings. ‘I don’t really get them. But thanks. I’ll meet you guys at the park tomorrow.’</p><p>‘You’ll know soon enough Tadaomi. Don’t strain yourself.’</p><p>‘It is. I’m very looking forward to it.’</p><p>Reiji was about to take his leave but he stopped abruptly on his heel and turn back to meet the forlorn look in Tadaomi.  He was staring off to his cup deep in his questions he couldn’t get rid of.</p><p>‘And Tadaomi.’</p><p>‘Yes?’  Tadaomi lifted his head meeting his eyes to Reiji.</p><p>‘Read something more fashionable and not gruesome tale. It’ll rot in your brain. The disturbing image I mean.’</p><p>Tadaomi chuckled in reply. ‘Did I hear you worried about me?’</p><p>‘You’re one of Epsilon Phi members. Of course, I care. We’re a team Tadaomi.’</p><p>Tadaomi had a surprising look in him but he smiles away at it immediately. ‘We are. That’s why I’m in with your suicidal plan. Can’t let you guys die without me.  I feel that you look happy when you can help Shu. Can I feel the same way too?’</p><p>‘Maybe you will.  Sometimes, Tadaomi, the things that you looking for might just be in front of you.’</p><p>Tadaomi's usual expression of wordly detachment transfigured with alarm. ‘Perhaps I should see things with my heart and not put it in on my sleeves.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning, all three members of Epsilon Phi gathered at the park.  Shu outfit looks like he’s going undercover with a cap and glasses on.  The midget, tourist guide look.  Not quite wrong but not quite astounding either. With his height, he could easily blend in a crowd. Tadaomi on the other hand had this flashy outfit with a knee-high waistcoat and jeans.  His hair was handsomely done.  Like he was about to do a photo shoot.  One could easily see him as a street fashion model and gave him the look from head to toe.</p><p>Shu eyeing Tadaomi and scrunched his nose in disapproval.  ‘Isn’t this the newest outfit on the store.’</p><p>‘It is. It feels comfy actually.’</p><p>‘Didn’t Reiji brief you that we’re going undercover?  You’re exposing yourself with these runaway clothes.’</p><p>‘Did I?’ Tadaomi sees the look in Shu's eyes was in fumes and disappointment.  He instantly feels confused.  He doesn’t understand them but he reacts with an indifferent tone.  ‘Reiji advise me to read something more fashionable.  I bought myself a pop teen magazine.  It says that this outfit was the talk of the street.  They call it the undercover outfit, perfect for a date and autumn look.  It’ll make the wearer looks cool and mysterious.  But I’m not so sure of the cool part I don’t feel it.  I feel it quite handy as I can move freely.  I can let you borrow it if you want.’</p><p>‘Five out of ten.  A hard pass.  Haruka would notice you straight away.’</p><p>‘Oh, really?’</p><p>Shu shooked his head then he gave the glasses to Haruka for him to wear.  He took and wore it immediately. ‘How do I look?’ said Tadaomi adjusting the glasses by the tip of it frame.</p><p>Shu hands on his waist inspecting Tadaomi with disbelief.  ‘Why do you look even fancier with glasses on…?’</p><p>‘Good to know.  Thank you.  I think it’s hard not to notice us.  We don’t look like we could blend in the crowd.’</p><p>As a cue, a group of girls passes them and they were looking right at Tadaomi.  Tadaomi who noticed the exchange of stare and murmured of the girls gave them an innocent smile.  The girls squirmed and runoff from them.</p><p>‘Youth sure is odd’ said Tadaomi completely clueless.  Forgetting the fact that he was one of the youth age as well.</p><p>‘Are you collecting fans?’</p><p>‘Pardon?’</p><p>Irritated, Shu took off the glasses on Tadaomi and put the cap instead.  ‘There, that would do.’ Tadaomi's hair was ruined but he didn’t mind as he tucked his hair and neatly adjust the cap on his head. </p><p>‘I guess this could cover my face.  I owe you one Shu.’</p><p>Shu rolled his eyes at Tadaomi.  Talking to him is like talking to an AI or precisely a broken robot.  Tadaomi who sees the slight change of Shu only smiles in response.  He shifted his attention to the person beside him.  ‘And Reiji san…  What did you wear?’</p><p>The almost forgotten company finally gets called out from his friend.  The fluffy looking bee costume has taken over Reiji figure.  He is inside the costume.  Autumn is the current weather but it still hot and humid inside there but Reiji managed to keep it still in the costume.</p><p>‘Cute right?  He looks charming and irresistible.’ Said Shu.</p><p>‘I made him wear this.’</p><p>‘You made him wear this’</p><p>Both Shu and Tadaomi said at the same time.  Tadaomi is surpassing his laugh, finger in his chin inspecting Reiji in the huge yellowish bee costume and impress of how Shu convinces him to wear it.</p><p>‘Correct.’ Shu said with his nose held high.  Seemingly proud and enjoying the recognition.</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘The plan Tadaomi.  Plan.  It took two days for a genius like me to think of this brilliant plan.’</p><p>The bee costume moves slightly and it caught Tadaomi's attention.  ‘Did Reiji say something?</p><p>Reiji took off the bee costume head and took a deep breath.  ‘It’s hot in here...  Don’t take credit of the things you did not do Shu.  Whatever, Ren should be here with Haruka soon.  We should get ready and take our place.’</p><p>Shu moves in circle centering and watching Reiji then stop right by his side.  ‘I feel missing out.  You look good without the glasses.  I didn’t know lens could look good on you.’</p><p>‘It feels itchy to wear lens.  Glasses are better although there are flaws in it.’</p><p>There was a click sound of the photo being taken and Reiji look at Shu who just took a picture of him.  ‘This is precious.’ He giggled.  ‘I’ll save this picture for future reference.’</p><p>Reiji grunted ready to catch Shu who was already running away from him.  ‘Delete them.  Or I’ll kill you.  You’ll regret it so much that you could never see the sunrise again.’</p><p>Shu just laughed harder, placing himself behind Tadaomi’s back as a cover.  He stuck his tongue at him in playful mockery.  ‘You totally got it wrong.  I just meant to say you look good with or without them.  So I need to cherish this in a photo.  You see, the photo never changes even when time passes.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally made every chapter longer than my actual plan. wwwww  Thank you for reading them.  Any comments are welcome. Hehe :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>